Sinthaster Wolfeater
Seven Guide Us Sinthaster is currently a captain of the Darkmoon Saints First Legion. As a paladin of the Seven and a scholar of the world of Lancerus, Sinthaster has ties to almost every other major player on the world stage. Determined to see the Godswalk come to a succesful conclusion, Sinthaster strives to not only be an inspiration to those around him, but also to give potential sojourners of the Seven's Will the tools they need to complete their goals. Ranking Sheet MARKS (Capped at 7 slots) MERITS (No cap on Merits, add more rows as needed) BENCHMARKS (each must be completed only once. To ascend to a new rank, required Benchmarks must first be completed). When you complete a benchmark, write the name of the Herald that passed you in the box below. When you have filled all boxes, you may ascend to the next rank if you have enough medals. Once you have reached the rank of Sojourner, there are no more required Benchmarks to climb higher, only medal requirements. Recruit Journeyman Disciple Sojourner Early Years Sinthaster Wolfeater was the son of an esteemed knight of Gildor. He was trained to become a knight like his father and serve the Duke of Westhome, one of the larger cities of Gildor. Although his father was a kind and wise man, there were dark secrets that kept Sinthaster from entering the life of nobility. He fled to Arkrest in Larkenvale; there he became a dockhand and eventually a sell sword for ships crossing the sea to Arn. He became close with several youths who bestowed their trust upon Sinthaster: Sky and Antro of Arkrest. It was here that Sinthaster dropped his last name of Volrough and became Sinthaster of Arkrest. For reasons unknown, Sinthaster cut his ties with Antro and Sky one summer's eve of the year 1008 of the Fourth Age. He asked for transfer to Arn where he could start anew. His voyage to Arn was overtaken by an incredibly harsh storm, and Sinthaster found himself stranded somewhere in the Wither Rock Islands. He was found by the elusive Darkmoon Saints, a sect of acolytes of Húrin that devote their lives to upholding religious unity and Judgment within the realm. His life was spared on account of his promising abilities as a soldier, though his talents were yet to be tested. A Wolf and his Boy, Daggerwood, December 14, 1010 Sinthaster's time within the Darkmoon came to a head when his legion was tasked by the lesser goddess Yvanri, lady of the forest, to slay a sinner. The "sinner" was the great white wolf Sirfung. Sinthaster would accompany nearly one hundred other Darkmoon in this task, as Sirfung was a mighty creature. Sinthaster was merely a recruit at this time. Though none know the details of the battle, as Sinthaster refuses to speak of it, he was found by his fellow Darkmoons nearly a week later feasting upon the raw remains of the beast. He was the lone survivor. Sinthaster was given the name Wolfeater and donned a white wolf's head as his emblem. Sinthaster was made Second Legion Captain of the Darkmoon Saints for his "victory" and was given command of a small number of soldiers. Sinthaster often prefers solitary asignments, however, as this allows him to mix business with pleasure. Quest for the Black Chimaera, December 1010 - August 1011 Shortly after the events of Sirfung, Sinthaster journied to Arn to better equip himself for his new office of Captain of the Darkmoon second legion. It was there, in Autumn City, that Sinthaster became acquainted (violently) with Nex Belain, the Luckiest Sword Alive. Fates drove the men to accrue the task of retrieving a rare artifact from the cold reaches of Rhivic: the nefarious battle horn, Black Chimaera. Sinthaster and Nex journied north, gathering allies such as Belkar the Loveless (a nomadic dwarf with a broken heart), Ela of Daggerwood (an Elvish acquaintance of Sinthaster's that had aided him in times of peril), and Vira Elderfall (an Elven rogue with a grudge). Though the quest ultimately ended in the destruction of the artifact, the notoriety of the journey grew the reputations of those involved considerably. Sinthaster in Akrest, Arkrest, February 21, 1013 Sinthaster and some Darkmoon Vanguard from other Legions hone in on the location of a powerful heretic matriarch, Riga. Sinthaster confronts her in the upper levels of a small church and discovers that it is his childhood friend, Sky. Through fierce battle Sinthaster emerges victorious and has an unconscious Riga taken away. Her fate is unknown. Tournament of Champions, Valrose, June 1013 Sinthaster presided over the events of the Tournament of Champions in Valrose, Gildor. The event, held every three years, brings talent from all around Lancerus. Though the battles were fierce indeed, the true prize was information provided to Sinthaster from Duke Nashuss Khal. The throne of Gildor was in jeapordy, and the country was weak. Sinthaster was told to gather forces and march to Lindala where he would aid the Elves. For his services, the Elves would reward him with the true heir to the Gildorian throne: Darshia Whitefang, descendant of Arik Whitefang. With this information, Sinthaster set off. Hordes of the Rock, Linvale, September 27, 1013 Sinthaster led an expedition of hired mercenaries and Gildorian soldiers to the forests of Linvale. With the aid of his comrades and the expertise of Húleth of Lindala, Sinthaster routed a small orcish force. Frogock the Rock was not seen at the first battle, though a blow was definitely struck to his forces. Sinthaster then accompanied Húleth to Lindala where he was to meet the Elven Elders as well as Darshia Whitefang, a man vying for the throne of Gildor. Trials of the Wolfeater I, Linvale, July 25, 1014 Sinthaster helms the defense of White Fort in Linvale against the siege of Frogock the Rock. Though the orcish general is no meager warrior, Sinthaster claims victory with the aid of his loyal soldiers and his lieutenants. Shortly after the battle the High Elves release Darshia Whitefang. Darshia is let upon his way to complete his work. Shortly thereafter, Sinthaster inducts Aurilus Iszavel and Keirina Balaur into the Darkmoon Saints, the first new additions to the Second Legion since the battle against Sirfung. Trials of the Wolfeater II, The King's Road, May 29, 1015 While on the road home, Sinthaster and his entourage are ambushed by rogue Darkmoon; a betrayal of the worst kind. Lin Soraus, former lieutenant of the Third Legion, found purpose to capture Sinthaster a drag him to some unknown dungeon. Keirina and Aurilus, having survived the attack, now search and plan for Sinthaster's liberation. Trials of the Wolfeater III, Blackmist Castle, August 19, 1016 Sinthaster spent nine months under the watchful eye of his captors underground. This broke a spell which allowed the Judges of Blackmist to know his location at all times. Upon being freed of this, Lin revealed her true plan; the Darkmoon had been corrupted from within, and it was time to expunge the evil. Sinthaster gathers together his Legion, now with Greyne among their number, and helps Lin to reclaim their home. Gi-Hallivalah, the mastermind behind the attack, escaped, though her identity is now commonly known. Lin was given the rank of Lord Commander of the Darkmoon Saints. Sinthaster became Captain of the First Legion, and their newfound purpose was to help Gildor find its one true king. Tales of the Darkmoon II, Leva Adium, June 3, 1017 Sinthaster and his First Legion combat the rising heresy problem in Leva Adium, all the while secretly doing what they can to weaken Nashuss' hold on the city. Sinthaster mends his relationship with Keirina, as well as coming face to face with the horrors the Cult of the Five still inflict. After the coming battles in the capital, they will prepare to hunt more heretics in the neighboring city of Baskerburg. The Battle of the Sons of Gildor, July 22, 1017 Sinthaster, alongside almost every adventurer and warrior of Lancerus, takes place in the Battle of the Sons of Gildor. This ends the war, and sees Darshia take the city of Leva Adium. Sinthaster would later be present for Darshia's Coronation as well as the introduction of the menacing force, Avv'ra. Proof of the Godvessel, November 9, 1017 Sinthaster was in attendance at the unveiling of Bainaur, the Godvessel of Kalyar, at the elven glade of Lindala Tareldar. Sinthaster assisted in arranging the meeting, though he would not be going to Rhivic himself. Setting the Stage, September 8, 1018 Sinthaster, alongside Nex Belain, has a meeting with the head of the Darkmoon, Lin Soraus. Nex learns that the Darkmoon retain full custody of the sword Malek'Reth, and that Greyne will accompany Nex during the Crusade north. This would be the last time Sinthaster would see his friend Nex for a long, long time. Tending to the Fel problem, January 2020 As of 1020, Sinthaster has remained in Lancerus. Though he partook briefly in the Songs of War, he has mainly been operating in Gildor. His primary goal is to recruit new Darkmoon, such as Xantauriel, Fáolain, and Louka, and preparing to counter the growing threat of the Fel.Category:BiographiesCategory:Darkmoon SaintCategory:JourneymanCategory:LoremasterCategory:DiscipleCategory:Sojourner